when darkness is over you have Aubrey
by alltheboysbetrippin
Summary: Hermione and Draco are left alone one night! this changes thier whole lives and they serve their sides and raise aubrey, will they make it work, or kill eachother trying.
1. Chapter 1

**When the darkness is over you have Aubrey ch. 1**

**the first time she looked in those gray eyes with blue specks, they matched her father's. Hermione, did know what to say she was still in shock. This baby in her arms was her own. She made it, along with the help of Draco Malfoy. The healer asked her what she would like to name her. Hermione pondered at this, she ended up coming up with the name Aubrey.**

**Just then Draco came bounding into the room.**

**Draco wailed, "Hermione, how could you not tell me you were pregnant then send me a letter saying I am nine months pregnant with your baby."**

**"Draco, i was scared to hell, what if he finds out, he'll be sure to kill her!"**

**"I won't let that happen Hermione its are baby, wait did you say she?"**

**"Yes, Draco, we have a beautiful baby girl." Hermione said.**

**"What's her name?" Draco Questioned **

**"I haven't decided yet." Hermione spoke in a soft tone.**

**Draco began to speak," I think she looks like an Aubrey Darica Malfoy."**

"**Have you been thinking about this for a while, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.**

"**Actually I have been I just planned it to be in say five years from now," He stated.**

"**Being twenty rather than fifteen would be nice Draco, but we are parents." She said**

"**Hermione, I love you, will you marry me?" He asked**

"**Yes", she yelled.**

**(let me guess your probably thinking what the hell happened her so flashback!)**

**9 months ago…..**

**Hermione and Draco were sitting at Malfoy manner, Hermione was told if she gave info on the order they would let her life, so she did. Harry quickly found out what she did and was pissed. Narcissa said she could live with them until things calmed down a little. The night they captured Ginny Weasley they decide to have a party, during this party they were invaded. Narcissa told Draco to take Hermione to the hiding cave right off the property. Draco picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder. When he was running for the door the whole order saw her and the death eaters. **

**(Once they were in the cave Draco)**

"**Granger are you cold?" He asked**

**Yes, I am freezing and I cant quit shaking Draco." she said**

"**you, you called me Draco!" he said surprised.**

**Well that's your name. **

**Yes, but you never call me that well tonight I am.**

**Fine than Hermione!**

**Thanks.**

**Draco walked over to a rock that stuck out more than the rest. He kicked it and it flipped up revealing a blanket and matches. Draco then walked back over and started a fire and wraped himself and Hermione in the blanket. **

**Draco, how long do you think we will be here?**

**A good while I just saw more death eaters and order mamber apperate.**

**Can we play a game to pass the time?**

**Yea why not, how about twenty questions?**

**Sure you first.**

**Um, whats your favorite color Hermione?**

**Its green, um are you a virgin?**

**No, are you?**

**Yes, Draco I don't want to die on to night.**

**Well Hermione close your eyes, she did as she was told.**

**Draco kissed her, Hermione kissed him back, Draco then began to pull himself closer to her and deepened the kisses, he pulled away to get air then kissed down her neck. He quickly looked at her as she moaned and said don't stop. Draco began to unbutton her shirt. He was shocked at the size of her breast so large, he began kiss then licking in between them. He then sucked on her nipples and bite them and tugged slightly on them. Then he laid her back and pulled her skirt down her feet then, her panties next. Draco then made out with her again sliding his hand up her thigh making her push her breast against him even more. He quickly took two fingers and put them inside her, she bit his lip and pulled it. He pushed his fingers deeper. He then took them out and put both of his hands on her boobs and kissed down her stomach and tried to close her legs but he took his hands and pushed them open and he began kissing her lips, then he punched his tongue inside her as far as he could make it go, she then pushed his head up and he said please don't make me stop you taste so good, she released her grip and when back to eating her pussy. Then he kissed back up her body and he pulled of his own pants, Hermione laid there unsure of what to do. He then climbed between her legs, and the up her body then he put his dick inside her. She screamed Draco stop. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, no, an god damn your tight, I'm going to tear that pussy up. She then with unknown strength pushed Draco off her and back on his back and then climbed on top of him and slide onto his dick and then rode him and then he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back and he cummed inside her, then he pulled it out and got dressed. Hermione laid there she felt like she couldn't move that had been doing it for at least a half hour. After Hermione was dressed Draco pulled her over o him and unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. And shoved her head down to it she then opened her mouth and allowed it to go in, she sucked it for 15 minutes and he came in her mouth and she swallowed and he pulled her up to him and held her there and unbutton the top buttons on her shirt and fondled with her breast for another 15 minutes. **

**They then saw the dark mark appear over the manor, and Draco said that meant the death eaters had a victory. Narcissa came to get them about three hours later. Hermione was asleep and Draco carried her to his room and laid her in his bed and took all of her clothes of and climbed in nest to her. He pulled Hermione close to him and she woke up and she turned and kissed him she then turned her back to him he then slide his hands between her legs and inserted his fingers in her again and did this for a half hour. He then whispered in her ear I love you Hermione Granger, no matter what. **

**Hermione found out she was pregnant a month after this and decided it be best if she left. She went to live with her Aunt Cassie in America. She then wrote Draco a letter, 3 days before her due date.**

**Dear Draco, **

**I know leaving you was wrong but Draco, I had to for our baby. That night we shared in the cave you got me pregnant. I am due in three days. I am sorry I didn't tell you but I don't know what he would do and what your mother and father will think and if you want nothing to do with me and our baby, I understand if you do though, I am in an American town called Myrtle Beach, my aunt lives here, her name is Cassie. Draco I still love you. **

**Love, **

**Hermione. **

**(End of Flash Back)**


	2. Chapter 2

When darkness is over you have Aubrey. Ch. 2

Hermione looked down at her baby and said, "Welcome to the world Aubrey Darica Malfoy."

Draco looked down at his daughter and spoke in a soft tone, "Hi Aubrey I'm your daddy and this your mum."

Draco looked down at his new fiancé and daughter, he never felt happier. The doctor told Hermione she would be able to leave tomorrow morning first thing. Hermione laid in the bed singing to Aubrey.

_I come to the garden alone While the dew is still on the rosesAnd the voice I hear falling on my ear the son of God disclosesAnd he walks with me and he talks with me and he tells me I am his ownAnd the joy we share as we tarry there none other has ever known_

_He speaks and the sound of his voice is so sweet the birds hush their singingAnd the melody that he gave to me within my heart is ringingAnd he walks with me..._

_I'd stay in the garden with him though the night around me is fallingBut He bids me go through the voice of woeHis voice to me is calling_

It was a song her mother sang to her as a child. She almost surprised herself that she remembered it so well. She was happy to be a mother but scared she was fifteen and she was engaged and a new mother it was a lot to take in. She also had the dark lord on her mind and Harry and Ron and how she betrayed them all so she could live in safety. Now her safety was over, the dark lord knew she had a daughter new she was a mublood and to top it all off she now was a disgrace to the purest wizarding family in history.

She knew she had a slim chance at living but as along as Aubrey Darica lived, it would be enough for her.

The next morning came and Hermione was awoken by Draco Singing a old English song to Aubrey.

_From whom there grows spies over fields of ricefloat down a lotus stream a plant with dewI will bring for you little lovely dreama little love-ly dreamdear eyes good night, in a golden lightthe stars around you will bleedfor you I will press, soft caresslittle lovely dreamsweet sweet shut your eyesthe wild firefliesthe wild fireflies dancing through the fairy ?straight from the poppy bowl it was for you I stoleand just for you I stole a still little lovely dream[ Tomahawk __Lyrics__ are found on .com ] hush demon baby, your time will soon comebroken by temper tantrumhush demon darlin, rest while you mayfor strife comes a living and working with the daysleep momma dearest?sleep sleep my darlingsleep sleep sleep onsleep sleep my darlingsleep sleep sleep onI have brought for you a little lovely dreama little love-ly dreamwhen dawn lights the skiesopen my eyes_

Hermione looked at him and said, "She is daddy's little girl."

"Yes, she is", said Draco.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy I love you," Hermione said.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and Aubrey more than life itself, you two are my world now!" Draco said.

Hermione gathered all her things and then Aubrey's. They made a quick stop at her aunts to grab things, then they were off. They decieded to use the floo network to arrive at Malfoy Manor. Draco stepped in the fire place with Aubrey in his arms and Hermione ay his side and spoke in a very clear tone "Malfoy Manor". Soon they arrived in a dark hallway. Draco lead the way to his parents bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited for his father deep voice to announce, "enter." Draco stepped in with his hand in mine and Aubrey in his arm. His mother and Father looked at use both shocked to see me with him with a baby.

"Draco, dear who's baby is that your holding?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother, please don't go completely insane when I tell you this," Draco begged.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy is this your child?" Lucious boomed, "and the mudblood is the mother."

"Father, yes this is my daughter and that mudblood is my fiancé and mother of my child, and mother of your granddaughter you better show her some respect!" Draco spat.

"Draco and Hermione, my dearies don't take it to heart, we are in shock!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Listen I am sorry I never should've told you Draco, I'm sorry." We'll be out in ten minutes.:" Hermione croaked out.

"No, you're not leaving here, your staying." Lucious screamed.

"Narcissa you and Hermione will make wedding arrangement tomorrow, while me and Draco go speak with the dark lord." Lucious said.

Okay, every said.

Hermione and Draco made their way to Draco's room. There now was a crib inside and in the bathroom a changing table. Hermione layed Aubrey in her bed then walked over to the bed where Draco now lie. She climbed in beside him, and snuggled up close to him.

Narcissa came into the room at Dawn's first break of light and got Aubrey out of the crib, later Hermione awoke and found Aubrey wasn't in her crib in a panic she woke Draco who cradled her in his arms then walked downstairs to the dinning hall, where his mother sat holding Aubrey. Draco pulled out a chair for Hermione then sat down next to her.

Narcissa was the first to speak, "Well Draco she looks just like you, but she has Hermione's waves in her hair. Aubrey will be a strong child and smart, she is the only female Malfoy child to ever be born, this means she has to do well. Hermione you are mud blood but you will still marry Draco, but you have to really become a Malfoy, do you understand?.

"Yes, I completely understand" Hermione said.

"Mum, what do you think the Dark lord will do to me?" Draco asked.

Son, I am not, but she was cut off my Lucious walking in and calling for Draco.

"Coming father, he said, Bye Aubrey, daddy loves you and I love you too Hermione."

"Good-bye baby," Hermione said.

Hermione and Narcissa planned the wedding. All the details as to the colors of the dress, the flowers the attendance list. The seating. Everything.

Meanwhile Draco was waiting to see his master. Draco and Lucious walked into a large room with the only contents being a green chair which voldamort was sitting in.

"So I hear congrats are in order, new baby and a fiancé." he said with a laugh

"If you harm on hair on either on of them I swear!" Draco demanded

"fine, I have a deal, if your wife joins us and spies and your daughter becomes come when she comes of age, no harm will be done to anyone, do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Yes, sir we do." Draco said.

Draco and Lucious walked out and Lucious turned to Draco and hugged him. As they walked back Lucious told Draco of times when he was a baby. Draco walked into his bedroom to find Hermione sitting on the bed with Aubrey in her arms, he walked over and kissed her, she smiled.

"I missed you today," she said

"Same here, Hermione we need to talk, honey the only way he wouldn't kill Aubrey is if you join." Draco said in a sad voice

"Draco, I was planning on it." Hermione announced, "are you forgetting they came here to kill me."

"I love you," he said

"I love you too," She said

Then Aubrey made a cooing noise, they both said we love you too Aubrey Darica.


End file.
